


Uncouth Moments in the Wizard's Tower

by odalwa



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odalwa/pseuds/odalwa
Summary: The King visits his royal sorcerer for a favor of considerable degree. Awkward blowjob scene.R18+ only, please.





	Uncouth Moments in the Wizard's Tower

**Author's Note:**

> R18+ only, please.  
> I actually wrote this over a year ago, and only recently felt like transcribing it to digital form. I also fixed it up a little. Hope you like.

              King Roland finds it much too easy to put Cedric on his knees. He approaches it naturally, speaking to Cedric as though he were a child, using his softer, more caring voice to explain what he needs to the only slightly younger man. He doesn’t use blunt language, but Cedric understands too quickly; maybe Chef Andre or Captain Syler had gossiped about him.

              The shifty sorcerer seems a little giddy as he backs away, giving a slight bow before he lowers himself gently to the stone flooring. Roland smiles a warm smile down at Cedric, taking a step forward and holding out his right hand. He doesn’t make a habit of wearing a crown or ring, but Cedric knows to kiss his hand before he’ll be allowed to touch him anywhere else. Cedric gives his ring finger a small smooch and Roland’s soft smile widens as he runs his same hand through Cedric’s hair. It’s greasy, but Cedric gives a soft sigh of calm relief as soon as the King starts massaging his head, so he rubs Cedric’s head for several moments before gently pulling him forward by the hair.

              Cedric snaps to attention, raises his arms to pull Roland’s pants open and gently pulls his dick out into the damp dungeon air. Roland closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he feels is a modestly good time. Anything to take his mind off things, really… Cedric remembers suddenly to take off his glove before he starts touching the King’s dick.

              He works wordlessly at the King’s dick with his hand, staring open-mouthed and mesmerized at Roland’s groin. After some time he moves his gaze up to the King’s face, watching his closed eyes, set jaw, and frowning mouth, as though he were deeply concentrating on something. Cedric moves down to feel Roland’s balls, which were very warm, and soft, almost feathery. Roland is startled and grips Cedric’s hair tightly; his other hand swings down to take Cedric’s hand off his balls.

              “My greatest apologies, your majesty,” Cedric bows his head several times and holds his hands up in surrender. He mutters more greatest apologies and high praise for the King and his throne, and his lineage and… seed… King Roland wonders if he should scold Cedric like a child for his inappropriate behavior, but before he decides anything his loyal royal sorcerer starts rubbing down his dick again, stopping safely as an unexploring fist at the base of his cock. And then Roland feels a tongue pressing against his glans. King Roland sighs and relaxes, and his hand loosens in Cedric’s hair. The sorcerer takes all of the King’s dick into his mouth, pushing it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, tilting his head back to avoid catching it on his teeth. Suddenly Cedric feels aware of his beloved raven Wormwood, as though he could feel its eyes on his back. But wait, no, there’s Wormwood on his perch, just visible in Cedric’s peripheral vision.

              Just then, Roland pulls Cedric’s head forward. His nose smushes against the King’s pubic hair, and the head of the King’s cock tickles the back of his throat. Roland pulls Cedric off his dick carefully, and at a smooth slow pace, he starts to fuck Cedric’s mouth. He holds onto the nape of the sorcerer’s neck with one hand, gently guiding the mouth on and off his dick, which is now flushed and hard. Cedric holds his ungloved hand before himself, thinking he might use it for something, but King Roland doesn’t give him time to do anything. Just as Cedric lowers his idle hands, the King starts to pull harder on him, choking him with each thrust. Cedric tries to time his breathing, tilting his head back so his nose might feel some fresh air.

              Roland’s breathing is erratic, and after some time he pulls Cedric’s mouth onto his cock and holds it there for the longest time, thrusting his hips forward while Cedric’s long nose poked his lower belly, until he slowly pulls his head on and off his cock and comes in Cedric’s mouth. Cedric tries to keep sucking, swallowing it with his mouth closed over Roland’s dick. Roland flinches away and pulls out as fast as he can. He gives Cedric an angry glare, as though that were the worst thing he could have done. Cedric cringes and opens his mouth, hoping that he’s showing the King something he’d want to see. Roland only scoffs at him, and produces a handkerchief to wipe off his slimy dick. After the King redresses himself, he briefly bows to the sorcerer, still on his knees, before rushing out the door.


End file.
